


Say Something

by FuckYeahChilton



Series: How to deal with Sabriel feels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Caring Sam Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Much love for Gabriel, Rehabilitation, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Worried Sam Winchester, highspeed build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: ...or how Sam and Gabriel got together in less than 24 hours.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thingy to deal with all my Sabriel feels, inspired by the new promo pics X3

 

 

 

 

*** Say Something ***

 

 

 

 

 

Sam was watching Gabriel, lying on the bed in the room they gave him, curled up to a tiny ball. He never spoke a word since Ketch brought him here.. The walls were covered with words in enochian, though, words Sam couldn’t understand and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. There was nothing left of the Trickster Gabriel he used to know and it hurt. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. He wasn’t even sure if Gabriel understood where he was and that they had a history. Not even Cas was able to heal his brother, it was like he had warded himself from anyone trying to get through.  
He was so terrified anyone could hurt him, Sam still wondered why he let him cut the stitches that kept his mouth shut open. There has been so much fear in his eyes, but he let it happen. Like deep inside he knew that Sam wasn’t going to hurt him.  
Cas was out now, looking for a cure and some fresh clothes for his brother, but Sam knew there was no tool, no magic, nothing that would help Gabriel, because what he experienced was physical torture that had damaged him deep inside and it would need time.

“Please say something...” Sam mumbled but Gabriel didn’t move. “Say something!” Sam said a little louder and Gabriel flinched.  
“Oh come on. This is not who you are, Gabriel! You..you’re the Trickster! You mess with people, you obviously even tricked Lucifer. You have a horrible sense of humor but at least you have some! Remember who you are and get your shit together!” Sam wasn’t yelling, but he was loud, walking up and down by the side of the bed, while he tried to get any reaction from the Archangel. Sam stopped walking when he heard Gabriel whining, then he started to cry. He never expected to see an Archangel cry, especially not Gabriel, but there he was, a little messy ball, his body trembling, uncontrollably sobbing.  
“Hey..” Sam stuttered, his voice soft again, “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I.. I just wanted you to.. I’m sorry..” Not knowing what else to do anymore, Sam settled on the bed and wrapped his arms around the tiny body, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry..” he whispered over and over, not giving a damn that Gabriel was still dirty and smelled like blood and pain. He needed to understand, that he was safe now, that there was no harm done to him any longer. It took a long while until Gabriel stopped shaking and a little longer until his breathing returned to his normal pace. They just kept lying there, Gabriel clinging to Sam and Sam holding him tightly, gently stroking his back.

“I’m sorry..” Gabriel mumbled suddenly, his voice so thin, he didn’t even sound close to himself.

“What?” Sam asked and pulled away a little, just to be able to look at him. The Archangel’s sad eyes found his and it almost broke Sam’s heart. He swallowed, not sure if it was Gabriel talking, or if he was just echoing Sam’s words.

“I hurt you… and.. I’m sorry..”

Sam wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. He expected anything, but not that. Sure, there was a time when he hated Gabriel for what he did. There was a time before, when he didn’t. When he met him for the first time and he liked him right away for no particular reason. And then he was angry because he was the bad guy. He was angry because he messed around with them.. Because he made Sam go through his own personal hell over and over… And then he met the Archangel Gabriel instead of the Trickster and he found a way to understand him..and his actions and he wasn’t angry anymore. 

“I forgive you..”

“You shouldn’t..”

“But I do.”

“You’re kind.. and caring.. You don’t wanna be who you are, just like me.. You don’t deserve any of this and I’m one of those who hurt you..”

“And I tried to kill you once.. You’re also one of those who saved us.. Just that you know… I don’t know anyone alive who never hurt me. But I can separate the good guys from the bad.” Sam said with a weak smile and Gabriel fell silent.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Sam said and got up, though it was hard to leave Gabriel alone, even for just a few minutes. Part of him had always hoped that he wasn’t dead and he never really figured out why.. The moment he saw him alive, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt. It was still pounding hard and it still hurt, seeing him like this. No matter what had happened in the past, he wanted Gabriel to be okay just as much as he wanted Dean to be back with Mary and Jack soon.

With Sam gone, Gabriel immediately started to feel cold. He had never felt so weak and helpless like he was now. He had been caught in his own nightmare, not able to realize what was happening around him anymore, until he was suddenly surrounded by warmth and words he didn’t deserve from the person who repeated them over and over. The Archangel had always liked Sam Winchester. He always loved messing around with him… He always loved… Sam… and he had always been horrible at expressing his feelings. The one time he tried, in disguise while he forced Sam to do surgery on Dean in Dr. Sexy M.D., he wasn’t sure if Sam caught his drift.. Yeah, he was sure he didn’t…  
The Archangel looked up when Sam returned.

“Do you wanna… uhm… take a bath? You will feel much better after it.. I guess...”

Gabriel nodded slowly and Sam helped him to get up to escort him to the bathroom. The bath was already prepared and the whole room was steamy and filled with a sweet scent. 

“You can use my bathrobe. It’s clean. Cas is out getting you some clothes.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “No! He has no sense of style whatsoever...” 

Sam laughed. “Is that your humor coming back to life?”

“No, I’m… “ Gabriel coughed because it was still exhausting to talk, “..dead serious right now.” 

“I’m sure he picks something okay...-ish.” Sam assured and was about to leave Gabriel alone, but the Archangel grabbed his wrist. “Stay..” he whispered and Sam froze, not looking at him.  
“I.. uhm…I’m just getting something to drink, okay? You make yourself comfortable..” he cleared his throat and Gabriel released his wrist.  
Sam fled out of the room and closed the door, leaning against it. What the hell was wrong with him? His knees suddenly felt like pudding, his hands were sweaty and his heartbeat was raising again.  
He shook his head and went to get some water.  
While Sam was gone, Gabriel got rid of the dirty clothes and stepped into the hot water. Sam was right, it felt so good already, that a soft moan escaped from his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he noticed something on the table next to the tub. A chocolate bar was waiting for him and a little smile flashed over his lips. “You’re too good to me, Sam Winchester..” he mumbled and took the chocolate, holding it in his hands like it was some kind of treasure and to him, it was.  
Gabriel was so sure he would die like a filthy animal in a cage before he would ever experience kindness again and now he was here, sitting in a bubble bath, holding chocolate in his hands and having his favorite human take care of him.  
Gabriel put the chocolate aside again and let himself sink into the water completely, until even the last tip of his hair was under water. He remained there for a while, until someone suddenly grabbed him and pulled him back up.  
Gabriel looked into the terrified face of Sam Winchester, breathing heavily. “What’s wrong?” he asked and Sam cleared his throat. “I’m asking you. I called you, you didn’t reply, I thought… I.. You were down there for minutes… I thought…” he stuttered but wasn’t able to finish the sentence, because Gabriel grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips on Sam’s, causing him to lose his balance out of surprise and ending up in the tub as well. Sam thrashed around and by the time he got up again, he looked like a giant, wet puppy, with foam everywhere, gasping for air and Gabriel remembered, why he loved messing with him so much. Before he got the chance to say something, Sam managed to get out of the tub and stumbled out of the bathroom, mumbling something Gabriel couldn’t understand, leaving behind a wet mess on the floor. Gabriel looked after him with a barely visible smile on his lips. For a moment, the darkness that was surrounding him was gone and he started to stuff the chocolate into his mouth before he finished cleaning himself up and stepped out of the bathtub. He almost drowned in Sam’s bathrobe, but it was all he got for now and it was soft and smelled like Sam. He wanted to be close to him, after all he’d been through, he wanted to be with the one he trusted most and his instinct was drawing him to Sam right from the start.  
He just hoped he didn’t cross a line once more…

Sam was in his room, changing his clothes. Gabriel lingered in the door frame for a moment, watching him, before he cleared his throat and Sam turned around. “Hey..” he greeted hastily and pulled a white T-shirt over his head. “May I?” Gabriel asked carefully and Sam nodded while he sorted his partly wet, messy hair. “Sure.”  
The Archangel stepped into the room and froze on the spot. “My brother was here?” he asked and Sam frowned. “Cas lives here with us.” he explained but Gabriel shook his head. “Lucifer..” he said and Sam immediately winced. “Why was he here?”  
“Long story.. “ Sam mumbled and Gabriel tilted his head, noticing how Sam’s whole body language had changed to defense.  
“You’re scared of him..” “Yeah, I’m scared of him..” Sam echoed with a cold laugh and it hurt Gabriel, seeing Sam like that, even without knowing the details. “I’ll get my strength back.. and make sure he won’t hurt you again.” Gabriel promised and Sam’s features softened. “You focus on getting your strength back, okay?” he smiled and walked up to the Archangel, who immediately dropped his gaze. Sam cupped his face in both hands carefully and made Gabriel look up again. “You’re healing slowly...” he noticed, while letting his thumb hover over one of the many cuts on his face. “He took a lot..” Gabriel replied with a thin voice, his body starting to tremble again just by thinking back to the torture and Sam pulled him into his arms. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and melted into the embrace, closing his eyes. “He won’t get away with this..” Sam promised, his voice shaky. He was so angry and heartbroken at the same time for Gabriel, he felt like he needed to break something, but instead, he held the Archangel tightly, not willing to let him go again. “You gonna be okay… You’re home now..” Sam mumbled into his wet hair and Gabriel mumbled against his chest: “Home?”  
“If you want.. this could be your home..”  
Gabriel knew Sam meant the bunker, but he squeezed him a little and asked: “This?”  
Sam’s heart was beating faster again, wondering if he understood right, but he just smiled and returned the gentle squeeze. “This, too.”  
Gabriel let out a soft sigh and smiled. “Do you want.. _this_?” he asked carefully and Sam couldn’t stop smiling. “Whatever _this_ is.. I guess I want it.” he admitted and they parted a little just to be able to look at each other. “You sure you’re aware what you’re signing up for?” Gabriel asked and Sam shook his head and laughed. “No, but I might have an idea..” “You have no idea.” 

“Challenge accepted.” Sam said and bent down, while Gabriel raised himself on tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, to share a real first, almost shy kiss, that wouldn’t stay their last.

 

 

*** To Be Continued? ***

 

 


End file.
